


A Zora Wedding

by awildsonder (alifeasvivid)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Verbal Link, both kind of happy endings, i don't really do the tagging thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeasvivid/pseuds/awildsonder
Summary: "Haven't you heard the big news? Prince Sidon is getting married!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as the drabble which makes up this first chapter, but I decided to continue it. Angst warning.

Zelda comes running barefoot into Link’s room at Hyrule Castle in the early afternoon, where he had been sitting and flipping through pictures on his Sheikah Slate, wondering if he should have stayed at his home in Hateno instead. “Link! I need your opinion.”

Link looks up from the Slate and smiles at the Princess, nods his head and notices she is holding up two different dresses, each equally lovely. One is a blush shade of pink, loose and flowy. The other is cut to hug Zelda’s curves and is purple and magenta in hue.

“Which one of these do you think would be better to wear to a wedding?”

Link points at Zelda, unable to contain his chuckle.

“Not my wedding, silly! Haven’t you heard the big news?”

Link shakes his head. There hasn’t been any big news since he defeated Calamity Ganon and that was over a year ago.

Zelda clutches the dresses to herself, her eyes full of stars. “Sidon is going to marry! She’s very pretty! It’s just so romantic. He hasn’t already told you himself? We’ll have to find you something to wear too! So odd he hasn’t told you…”

Link’s eyes face Zelda, but his gaze is suddenly miles away. Sidon? Getting married? Pain hits him harder than a shock arrow to the chest. His mind begins to race, first thinking that Zelda must be wrong. But no, she would have no reason to lie to him about something like this. It must be true. Anger and jealousy burn to the surface of his skin, eating him from the inside out. But what right does he have to be jealous? He is Sidon’s brother-in-arms, his dearest friend. As much as he longs to be, he is not Sidon’s lover. The tears come then. He has loved Sidon ever since they met and though in his mind he has always known that he could never be with the Zora Prince, his heart had held out some hope, as hearts are wont to do. To feel now what his mind has always known wrenches all hope from him and leaves him empty and aching. The tears are joined by sobs which wrack his entire body.

Zelda rushes to him, the dresses falling to the floor behind her. “Link! What’s the matter?” She gazes at him worriedly, taking his face in her hands and brushing her thumbs over his cheeks. “Link, talk to me, tell me what’s wrong.”

Link has enough trouble talking under normal circumstances, to try and elucidate what he’s feeling now is impossible, even just to Zelda. The Sheikah Slate catches his eye, a picture of Sidon smiling on its screen. Link pulls himself from Zelda’s hands and holds up the Slate. He points to the picture of Sidon and then shakily points to his own chest, to his heart. A fresh wave of sobs crash over him and he drops the Slate to the bed and casting his arm over his eyes in a vain attempt to hide his face.

Zelda gasps, puts her hands over her mouth to hide her shock. “Oh, Link… Link… I didn’t know.”

Link’s arm falls to his side. The sobs begin to subside and he hiccups as he looks up at Zelda.

“What are we going to do?” she says miserably.

Link shakes his head vehemently, holding up his hands. “Nothing,” he whispers hoarsely.

“We can’t just do nothing! How can you let the one you love marry someone else?”

Shaking his head again, Link points the picture of Sidon, forms his hands into the shape of a heart, breaks it and then points to himself.

Zelda stomps her foot on the floor, her hands clenched into outraged fists. “He does so love you! Have you even told him how you feel?”

Link gives her a look that plainly says “no.” He makes a ring with his hands this time and places them over his head, lowering them to symbolize a crown and then shakes head again. There’s no way he could pass for royalty, especially not for Zora royalty. He is a knight, a soldier, a warrior, a Hylian. He could never be Sidon’s prince, no one would want him in such a role. He is also more than certain that Sidon is expected to produce an heir, something that Link could never give him.

“Why should it matter if you’re not royalty? You’re a hero!” Zelda protests.

Link merely sighs and rises. There’s nothing to be done, despite Zelda’s objections. She’s right about one thing, he will have to find something to wear. As Zelda’s personal knight, he will be expected to accompany her to the ceremony and reception. He goes to the large armoire to the side of the room and pulls out his hero’s tunic, holding it up. He forces himself to smile and then points to the soft pink dress on the floor.

Zelda sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sidon's wedding day...

Prince Sidon stands alone in the wings off of the main hall of the chapel. He occasionally peeks his head out to see the guests filing in and taking their seats, but the one guest he is waiting for has yet to arrive. He stares that the places reserved for her Highness, Crown Princess Zelda and her escort, as if willing him to magically appear. Sidon is not even entirely sure that Link will come to this auspicious event. If the situation were reversed, Sidon is not sure of what he himself would do, but Sidon firmly reminds himself that his feelings for Link are one-sided and that Link would have no reason not to accompany his mistress to Sidon’s wedding. He makes himself briefly sick to think they are more than future queen and appointed knight. He then even more firmly reminds himself that it doesn’t matter; that this is the right thing to do. As the Zora Prince and only remaining heir to the throne, Sidon is bound to serve his people and taking a wife and producing another heir is only one of the ways he must do that.

The Prince looks out again, still in the shadows, and spots Princess Zelda, dressed beautifully in a flowing pink gown that suits her well. Behind her, faithfully, is Link, stoic and silent as ever. Zelda smiles and greets everyone warmly. Sidon can hear many of the guests, of all races of Hyrule, congratulating her on her upcoming coronation.

Sidon is glad for her also, but he cannot take his eyes off her knight. Link is dressed smartly in his champion’s tunic, fine trousers, and new brown boots to match. He carries the Master Sword at his side rather than on his back, out of ceremony rather than the need for protection. His honey-blond hair is as unruly as ever and tied back in his usual ponytail. Sidon cannot count the number of times he has fantasized about tugging Link’s hair free as they kiss, running his clawed fingers through the soft strands. And how often has he dreamt of more than just kissing Link? Almost every night, he knows. He has never seen Link fully naked, but that hasn’t stopped him from imagining himself admiring the hero’s scarred body with more than just his eyes as Link lies beneath him, writhing in pleasure. He has imagined entering Link, despite how difficult he knows it would be for the Hylian. In his most treasured dreams, Sidon bites Link, mates him and binds their hearts together for life. 

But he is expected to bite his bride tonight.

Sidon casts his gaze down the aisle, knowing she is waiting off in a small room for the ceremony to begin, adorned with the finest Zora jewels, though Sidon carries the finest of them all, the Zora Sapphire, in his palm. His future wife’s name is Riza and she is very lovely, blue and white, slender and tall with sparkling green eyes. At least, they used to sparkle before the council members had convinced the King that she should be Sidon’s wife. They were friends as children and Sidon likes to think they could have loved each other in another life, but Riza is a free spirit and Sidon’s heart belongs to Link.

Feeling that he is being watched, Sidon turns to see whose eyes are on him, only to find they are Link’s. The Hylian champion’s expression his blank, but his blue eyes are alive and turbulent.

Sidon sees Zelda push Link in his direction. Link only stares, waiting. Sidon dares to nod his head, giving Link consent to come closer. He is playing with fire now.

Link slips easily through the crowd and behind the altar until he is standing before Sidon. He bows formally. “Congratulations, your Highness,” he says softly.

Sidon tries to smile, wondering why Link is behaving so stiffly. “Link, my dearest friend. Why the formality?” He intends for it to sound like a jest, but it comes out pained.

“It’s a formal occasion,” Link replies.

What little there was of Sidon’s smile falls. “I suppose it is.” He wants nothing more than to scoop Link into his arms and make love to him right there, to confess everything, and run away with him; run away from this farce of a wedding.

“Your Highness, I--”

“Link, please…”

Link visibly swallows and looks back at Zelda, who ushers him with her hands. He turns back to Sidon. “I only came here because Zelda demanded that I tell… that I tell y--” he takes a deep, stuttered breath. “Goddess forgive me, your Highness. I love you.”

Sidon’s eyes widen, hardly daring to believe what he has heard, but in his shock, he hesitates a moment too long.

Something in Link’s eyes hardens and he bows deeply, turns on heel, and returns to his Princess, taking Sidon’s heart with him once more, leaving the Zora Prince bereft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zelda does something a little crazy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are mainly just drabbles. They could have been all one long fic, but I decided this is more fun. Please enjoy!

Link returns to his seat beside Zelda, head hanging and shoulders hunched. Her expectant, bright-eyed expression nearly causes the tears welling behind his eyes to fall. He shakes his head as he sits down. Of course Sidon doesn’t love him back, but he has now done as Zelda commanded. He made a perfect idiot of himself.

Zelda looks over at Sidon, ready to kill him with sheer force of will, only to find him with head hanging and shoulders hunched… and shaking. “What did he actually say?” she whispers, turning to Link.

Link shakes his head again.

“You didn’t even let him respond, did you?” Zelda chides. She moves to stand, but Link’s rough, wide palm on her forearm stops her.

“Please,” he murmurs. Zelda can only make things worse at this point, can only make Link seem even more like the desperate, hopeless, lovesick fool he knows he is. Besides, Sidon’s silence had spoken for itself. Attending this wedding is turning out to be a terrible idea. Not only is Link’s heart breaking all over again, but he knows he has caused trouble for Sidon on what must be the happiest day of the Prince’s life.

Zelda sits back down when Link tugs more insistently at her arm, but she cannot abide the shattered look in Link’s eyes. She has to do something.

The music begins and Sidon emerges from the wings to take his place at the altar where Kapson waits. King Dorephan sits off to the side so as not to obstruct anyone else’s view.

To anyone sitting beyond the first few rows, Sidon looks stately and composed as ever, but Zelda can clearly see that he is distressed.

Link’s breath catches in his throat when Sidon appears; he hadn’t noticed how resplendently Sidon is dressed in the wing, but he practically glitters for all of the jewelry he wears. He is so beautiful that Link almost can’t stand to look at him, yet he cannot take his eyes off of the Prince. In his secret heart, Link stands up there, across from Sidon, dressed in his own finery as they pledge their lives to each other. But it will never be, never could be. No one would permit such a thing, least of all the Zoras.

The music swells in a crescendo and everyone stands and turns to watch the bride enter the chapel. Riza is adorned in even more jewels than Sidon, but there is little expression on her face. She has made no move to hide the fact that she would never marry Sidon given the choice, but the council of elders has effectively silenced her all the same. It is only when she makes eye contact with her fiance that she offers a sympathetic smile. She knows to whom his heart belongs.

Sidon offers a similarly apologetic look in return.

None of this is missed by Zelda, whose keen, perceptive eyes rarely miss anything. She looks over at Link whose own eyes are locked on Sidon, brimming with tears. She won’t tolerate so much unhappiness in her kingdom, particularly not when that unhappiness belongs to her dearest friend and closest companion.

Kapson clears his throat and begins solemnly, “Dear friends and honored guests, we are gathered here today to witness the--”

“I object!” Zelda calls out, jumping to her feet. She smiles down at Link, who stares up at her, mortified.

“Zelda, what are you doing?” he whispers desperately.

The eyes of the entire chapel are on her in an instant, including Sidon’s and Riza’s. For a brief moment, Sidon allows himself to hope. Surely if the Crown Princess of all Hyrule objects to this sham of a marriage, that will carry some weight with the elders. Perhaps they will reconsider.

But then, not far behind Zelda, Muzu rises. “No one asked you!” he exclaims, although upon seeing who it was that made the objection, he adds quickly, “your Royal Highness.”

“Zelda, please,” Link begs for only her to hear, “you don’t have to do this.”

“Yes I do, Link. It is my duty as  _ future Queen of Hyrule _ ,” she looks emphatically at Muzu, “to see that all of my subjects are happy and clearly no one here is happy.”

“The Zoras are not your subjects, your Highness,” Muzu insists.

Zelda raises her eyebrow, “I am the embodiment of the Goddess Hylia herself. Her power runs through my veins, as it did my mother’s and her mother’s before her. I am the Crown Princess of Hyrule and if I object to this wedding, then who do you think will support it instead? The Goddesses!? I seriously doubt it.”

“You speak up on behalf of the Hylian Champion only,” Muzu hisses angrily, “No doubt he has swayed you as he has swayed our Prince and even our Princess long ago. The other elders and I are only trying to spare Prince Sidon the same fate that met our beloved Mipha over one hundred years ago.

Link hides his face as a collective gasp sounds from the crowd, his cheeks burning with shame. He glances up only briefly to see that while the rest of the people in the chapel are staring at Zelda and Muzu, Sidon’s eyes are locked only on him and once he has met them, he cannot look away.

“King Dorephan,” Zelda begins, casting one last glare at Muzu before turning to the large monarch. “While the Crown of Hyrule recognizes your sovereignty, I must beseech you to end this charade. Your son, the Prince, is in love my appointed knight and my knight is in love with him,” another gasp from the crowd to hear it spoken so plainly. “Lady Riza, whom I have admittedly never spoken to, seems as upset to be going through with this as anyone else. I must ask you to consider, as I do, the happiness of your subjects, of your son.”

“Your Majesty, please,” Muzu says, bowing his head, “This has already been decided. We all agreed that it is best for the Prince to marry and be out of reach of the Hylian Champion.”

Sidon snaps his head around to gape at Muzu. “What!?” he bellows. “You did what!?”

In that moment, Link wants nothing more than to melt into the floor and never be seen again. Mortifying as it is for so many people from all over Hyrule to know his feelings for Sidon, it is worse to have them mocked by Zelda’s and Muzu’s assertions that Sidon must love him back.

“Father,” Sidon begins, barely able to keep anger from biting the edges of his voice. “Please, listen to Zelda. She’s right, this wedding is nothing more than an absurd charade.”

“Arranged marriages are a time-honored tradition in the royal family,” Muzu blurts out.

Zelda opens her mouth to say something, but stops when King Dorephan lifts his giant hand.

“Silence,” he says, “The King speaks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Cliffhanger! I haven't done one of those in ages!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Dorephan puts everyone in their place... and asks Link a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hangin' in there guys! I was on vacation, but I'm back now!

“Silence,” King Dorephan says. “The King speaks.”

The entire chapel goes silent, for a moment it seems that the whole Domain has gone silent.

“Princess Zelda,” he begins and all eyes snap to her. “As you recognize the sovereignty of the Zora Monarchy, I recognize your position as future Queen of Hyrule.”

Zelda nods formally, “Thank you, King Dorephan, I--”

“However,” the King continues, holding up his hand to silence her, “We have traditions and customs which are sacred to us. It has also been decided that it is important for my son to produce an heir and carry on the royal bloodline. Since it was determined that he was disinclined to find his own bride, the council found one for him. And I agreed.”

Link buries his face in his palms, unable to stand the shame and embarrassment he feels.

Sidon’s heart sinks at his father’s words. “But Father, please--”

“Be quiet, Sidon,” the King says abruptly. “Your position on this issue is known. I have never been strict with you and perhaps I should have been. But I do know that I have always taught you that it is your place to serve the Zoras and the greater good of Hyrule. You know what is expected of you and if I command it, you will do your duty and marry Lady Riza, quietly, obediently, and with the dignity with which you were raised.” He turns to his most senior council member, “Muzu.”

“Your Majesty,” Muzu bows low, nearly scraping the floor, a smug smirk painting his face.

“I am extremely disappointed in you. Your prejudice against the Hylians truly knows no bounds. To treat both the Crown Princess and her appointed knight with suspicion and cruelty even after they have both saved us all… your behavior is disgraceful.”

Muzu’s face falls as Zelda turns to him with a smug beaming grin of her own.

Link continues mashing the heels of his palms against his eyes, trying to stem the tears. In doing this, he misses Sidon’s look of longing.

The King’s eyes soften as he turns his gaze to Riza. “Riza, the grace you have shown through all of this is astonishing. When you and Sidon were children, I watched you play and I knew you would grow up to be a Zora of strong character. This is not the fate I would wish for you knowing that you are so opposed to it, but as you know, we Zoras have our traditions.”

Riza nods, tears coming to her eyes.

“Now,” King Dorephan says, “Link.”

In one split second, Link contemplates his escape, calculating exactly how far he could get before the guards got to him and how many there might be and if he could take them on. But in the next split second, his head snaps up, eyes wide and red with tears not fallen. He rises and bows, out of habit more than anything, “Your Majesty,” he says so softly that almost no one hears him.

“Link, I believe that all of Hyrule knows of your courage and your kindness, of the sacrifices you have made for all of us, so I have only one question,” he pauses and only Zelda picks up on the slight smile tugging at the King’s mouth. “Do you truly love my son?”

To his credit, Link’s jaw does not hit the floor. He finally looks at Sidon again, but cannot read the Prince’s expression through the distance and tears. The whole room, the whole world fades away as their gazes lock on one another until Link can only wonder why they are standing so far apart. They should be standing together. A nudge from Zelda brings Link back into the room and he tears his eyes from Sidon to look at the King. “Yes, your Majesty, I do. I love him.”

Again, he said it so quietly that almost no one heard and there’s a wave of murmurs across the chapel as those who had heard relay the information to those who hadn’t.

But King Dorephan heard. More than heard, he had seen the way his son and the Hylian Champion looked at each other. “There are often times when I am presented with a problem and I cannot help but wonder how my dearest Mipha would have addressed the situation. This is one of those times.”

“Your Majesty!” Muzu cries out, “Do not bring our beloved Princess into this!”

“Silence, Muzu,” The King snaps, “She was your princess, she was  _ my _ daughter.” He sighs deeply and looks at Sidon. “I suppose you take after your sister more than I thought,” he says with a small chuckle as Sidon’s cheeks color. “And it seems the Goddesses have commanded that I must give both my children to the Hylian Champion.” The expression on the King’s is wistful, far away for a moment, as though he is somehow actually communicating with Mipha. He then turns to Link, “But…” he says, smiling, “I cannot think of anyone more worthy.”

As his words sink in, Sidon wants to jump for joy, wants to run to Link and scoop him into his arms and never let him go, obligations to Zelda be damned.

Link is nearly in shock and he only stares at the King. He doesn’t dare look over at Sidon.

“Lady Riza,” King Dorephan says, “You are hereby released from your obligation to marry the Prince. Go and be well, my child. Be happy.”

With tears in her eyes, Riza bows and sheds the jewelry which covers her, handing all of it to a very stunned Kapson. She kisses Sidon on the cheek and smiles at him. “Be well, my Prince. Be happy,” she whispers so only he can hear. Without another word, she exits the chapel through the wing behind the altar.

“But--” Muzu starts.

“We’ve heard enough from you, Muzu. Go. I do not wish to see you in this moment,” the King says.

Muzu hangs his head and turns and walks up the aisle and out of the chapel.

Zelda lets out a small cheer, but covers her mouth and has the decency to blush when a few eyes dart over to her.

“Honored guests,” King Dorephan says, “I realize that some of you have come a very long way to witness this wedding, but I hope you will understand the turn that these events took. As Princess Zelda has said, I must consider the happiness of my subjects and that includes my son. The Princess is very wise.” The King smiles fondly over at her. “She will make a very great queen.”

Zelda ducks her head and blushes.

The King continues, “Honored guests, please make your way to the square and enjoy the reception party. It would be a shame to let all of that food go to waste.”

The guests begin filing out the way they filed in until only the King, Zelda, Sidon, and Link are left.

Zelda’s eyes dart between Link and Sidon. “Ah… King Dorephan, perhaps we could have a discussion in the throne room. I’ve really been wanting to get your opinion on some diplomatic matters I’ve been struggling with.”

The King catches on instantly. “Of course, your Highness.” He rises from his seat and leads Zelda from the chapel.

Link and Sidon stand, staring at each other once more, until Sidon can no longer contain himself. He strides over to Link, the Zora Sapphire still in his palm.

“Your Highness,” Link says, “Please, I--”

Sidon raises his free hand and brushes the pad of his thumb over Link’s cheek, instantly seeing the tears threatening to fall from behind the Hylian’s eyes. “You don’t have to cry anymore, my darling Link, my pearl. Please. I love you so.” Sidon pulls Link up into his arms so they are eye level and kisses him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.> Smut to follow soon... maybe after some talking.
> 
> Kudos are love. Comments are life.


End file.
